


tastes like teen spirit

by pesha



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most beautiful girl in school needs someone to need her. A demon's eye view to life as the Snowflake Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastes like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> This didn't turn out quite the way I'd planned, but that is typical for me. I hope you enjoy it! I had a blast playing with the crazy fun language of the film. Happy Yuletide!

They took turns with her. Stabbing her that was to say. None of them tried to have sex with her or stick it anywhere or whatever and wasn’t that totally fucked up? Guys had been trying to get it in her since she got boobs in sixth grade; Jennifer Check was the kind of girl _all_ guys wanted and these Satanic poser pricks couldn’t even remember her _name_? She had _never_ been with guys who couldn’t remember her name.

Whatever. There was stabbing (her), laughing (them), crying (her), and some kind of stupid chant (them); then Jennifer couldn’t breathe and she was so _sorry_ she hadn’t listened to Needy and so _glad_ Needy was a total used tampon who flushed home instead of going out with the completely evil band guys from the city. Warmth wrapped around her as she sank into unconsciousness and when she woke up? The warmth was fire; she was burning up and she had to get to Needy to tell her...to tell her...something.

~*~

 _Sandbox love never dies._

 _Jennifer was four-years-old when her mother got into her head that they needed to do Mommy-and-Me in the park. She said it was so Jenny could make friends before starting school, but Jenny thought it was so Mommy could dress up. Her mommy always dressed up for going out, even if it was just to the park to play, and she always told Jenny to be careful not to get too dirty because she had to look pretty. Nobody loved a dirty girl but everybody loved a pretty one and didn’t she want to be the prettiest girl of all so that everybody loved her most?_

 _Mommies-and-Me wasn’t as much fun for Jennifer as it was for her mommy. There were more boys than girls and the girls that were there all seemed to want to stay with their own mommies more than the other girls._

 _She went for two whole weeks before she met Anita Lesnicki. She sure hadn’t been clinging to her mommy. Her mommy yelled at her to be careful and Jennifer thought she’d called her ‘Needy’ but she learned later it had been ‘Neety’ and she had simply heard wrong._

 _Needy had thrown herself into the sandbox, bucket and tools clanging, seemingly unaware that she shouldn’t be getting so dirty because nobody would love a dirty girl. Jennifer had wandered over to her to tell her she should be more careful, then she’d looked at Jennifer and, for the first time in her life, Jennifer felt like she might just be the prettiest girl in the whole world. Needy gave her that. Needy made her beautiful and..._

~*~

...she was starving, burning alive and so **hungry**. It was an eternity, a lifetime of memories before she got to Needy’s, but Needy didn’t answer the door the way she always did. Where was she? Why wasn’t she there already? Opening the door before Jennifer had to knock because Jennifer never had to knock for Needy.

Hunger pangs doubled her over, sent her scrabbling at the door, a sharp rap of curled fingers against the wood to ask Needy to please, please come open the door. She would be okay if Needy would only open the door.

 _”You can always come to me, you know that, right? Anytime. The key’s under the fake rock by the kitchen door. I’ll always be here for you, Jen.”_

Jennifer staggered off the porch and around the back, hunched over, arms hanging limp, desperate to get inside, to get…something. She got inside as she heard Needy answer the front door and thought that wasn’t like her Needy, her Needy never made her wait. She needed something. Jennifer’s thoughts were skittering around inside, she touched her necklace and remembered she was in Needy’s kitchen. She’d let herself in with the key under the fake rock.

…Needy was shaking and Jennifer’s mouth tasted like blood and something dark, something foul. She was so _hungry_. Needy was saying…something. She said Jennifer’s name, that was it, her name on Needy’s trembling little lips and she smiled to show a mouth full of blood and teeth.

The fridge at Needy’s always had something to eat. Her mom was always buying stupid things to help her diet, keep them healthy, or whatever. She once went on a fast for The Lord where she ate nothing but fresh fish and “unleavened bread” except they didn’t know what that was at ValuCity so they’d wound up eating whole wheat pita pockets from the healthy choice section of the bakery. The refrigerator door was open, but Jennifer’s arms wouldn’t work right, her hands, her hands were like claws and her teeth were so _sharp_ in her mouth.

A roaster chicken fell to the floor and Jennifer’s legs folded under her, sinking her into an animalistic crouch where she couldn’t stop herself, Needy was talking and talking and something about Boston Market? Who the f cared? Jennifer clawed at the chicken, shoved it into her mouth, chewed at it with her sharp, sharp teeth, and Needy wouldn’t stop talking and Jennifer wanted her to be _quiet_ because she was so _hungry_ and she was _choking_.

She yelled at Needy to be quiet and it wasn’t her voice. The scary darkness making her thoughts race was trying to come out her mouth, _was_ coming out her mouth, was all over everything, Needy, the floor, Jennifer, everything. The flood of darkness stopped and Needy was running or was Jennifer running? Something smelled _good_ , good enough to eat, and that gave her strength to get up from her crouch, to push Needy against the hallway wall and it was Needy.

Jennifer leaned in to Needy, her breasts only that little bit higher so that they curved right above the swell of Needy’s, her hips high enough that her belt was pressed into the v of Needy’s sex, her head ready to tilt exactly so much to put her lips to Needy’s throat to taste that delicious scent with her tongue. Needy was shaking hard enough to make her breath come out in pants; the darkness inside her pushed through the racing of her thoughts to let her know it was _fear_. The smell.

“Are you scared?”

She jerked hard against Jennifer; that was enough of an answer. A spicy scent layered thick over the tasty smell of fear when Jennifer pressed closer still, close enough that her lips brushed the soft skin of Needy’s neck but even that whisper of a taste was enough to scald Jennifer’s mouth. Needy choked on a broken sound and Jennifer remembered how Needy made her beautiful when all she’d ever done was make her play ugly Ashley and never Perfect Prom Betty.

The smell was so rich, so _good_ ; Jennifer’s lips burned from something sickly sweet on Needy’s skin. Flavored lotion? Perfume?

 _Innocence_ , the darkness inside her mind sneered through her tumbling, turning, tossing thoughts. Fear and Innocence and what was the other thing? The spicy thing?

The darkness answered back easier this time: _hopelessness_. It was as if it were relaying a favorite flavor. The intoxicating scent of Needy was masking all the other thoughts in her head. Jennifer’s eyes caught on the sparkle of Needy’s BFF charm. They were biffs. This was Needy, Needy was always there for her, Needy made her beautiful when before Jennifer had only been pretty. Jennifer’s teeth were so _sharp_.

She jerked back from Needy, staggered, forced herself away from the burning innocence and tasty fear-hopeless combo meal. Jennifer smiled in triumph while the darkness inside roared in anger at being denied.

Needy yelled her name as she forced herself into a shuffling run out the door.

She was so _hungry_.

~*~

 _Jennifer was eight-years-old and Needy had never told about any of her numerous pricks, cuts, scrapes, and bruises gathered while getting dirty in the playground. Needy never told on her for anything._

 _They were at Girl Scout Camp, sleeping in twin bunks in a set of cookie-cutter cabins in the woods. Their chaperone had already skipped out for the night to meet her boyfriend and the girls had all been falling asleep after a round of scary stories when the crazy crashing booms started up._

 _Needy had flung herself off the top bunk and scrambled into bed with Jennifer, all knees and elbows and freezing bare feet. She had clung to Jennifer hard enough that Jennifer could feel the hummingbird flutter of her heartbeat where their chests pressed together. Jennifer had wrapped her arms around Needy tight enough to blend their hearts together. She had felt invincible holding Needy, keeping her safe._

 _She would have killed for Needy._

 _Jennifer would have killed for her Needy._

~*~

School was a total waste of face time. No one was even noticed that Jennifer had never looked better. Needy would notice. Needy always noticed Jennifer.

...except Needy only wanted to talk about stupid dead people and who cared about crispy fried losers when Jennifer was more scrumptious than devil’s food cake?

Jennifer droned her out until she was waving her gore-tainted, dark-scented fingers in her face, then she snapped out a reply her own darkness gave her to keep Needy quiet, keep her in her same old Needy-place where Jennifer _needed_ her to be. She couldn’t understand what the trauma was about stupid Melody Lane burning down. Who cared? It was a hole. And those deaths? Please. As if Needy had ever said a word to Ahmet from India. It wasn’t like he’d mattered to her before he was all dead and stuff.

Please. Jennifer looked too good to dwell. Needy could whine for the poor unfortunate souls. Jennifer was going to find someone else to appreciate how totally _banging_ she looked.

~*~

 _Jennifer was sixteen-years-old and they’d named her the Snowflake Queen. All the girls were in their best dresses, some of their mothers had paid hundreds of dollars for their dresses, hair, and makeup so they could look good enough to be in the court. Jennifer and Needy had bought their dresses at the thrift store on Harmon because Needy didn’t have the money for a brand new dress and Jennifer? She wanted to show she didn’t need to spend a ton of money to look like a million bucks._

 _Needy wasn’t in the Snowflake Court, but she’d gone to everything with Jennifer anyway. They hadn’t taken dates. Not real dates anyway. Stupid Roman had escorted Jennifer because he was Snowflake King and all but that wasn’t the point. The point was that she came with Needy and Needy looked at her as if she was priceless: a diamond in a sea of CZ faketards._

 _“---and now, your Snowflake Queen, Jennifer Check!”_

 _Everyone cheered while Roman walked her out. Jennifer smiled at them the way they wanted, but saved her best smile for when they were all standing in position and she was right in front of Needy. She waved to see Needy light up like the Christmas trees everywhere and Jennifer knew she’d always save her best smiles for Needy because Needy appreciated them best._

 _She was a queen for one stupid night at school._

 _For Needy, she was a queen all the time._

~*~

She was tired. She looked like shit. Not hot shit either but like stinky shit that stank and Needy had called her on it and what kind of biff move was that? Biffs should always lie when asking if each other looked like shit even when they looked like stinky shit that stank.

Her mouth was dry. Jennifer tried to lick her lips but her tongue was as rough as her old cat’s and her dry mouth cranked into a smile as she thought of telling Needy she had pussy tongue. Needy always blushed everywhere when Jennifer made lesbo statements and then she would spend literally days fixating on Jennifer’s mouth and Jennifer would feel more powerful than Wonder Woman, sexier than Brittney Spears pre-baby-days, and more valuable than that Microsperm guy’s brain.

She was going to comment when that waste of space, emofail Colin showed up to hit on her. Jennifer was doing a good job giving him the brush off –without being a total cuntybitch either since Needy never liked that- when Needy scolded her.

“Colin’s really nice.”

It wasn’t like she harshed on her but it felt like it. She was on fire again, the darkness burning her up from the inside because Needy thought she looked like shit and Colin Gray was _really nice_. Fuck that. Jennifer’s mouth wasn’t dry anymore; no, not dry at all. Her mouth was literally _watering_ to test out how _nice_ Colin tasted.

She asked him out with a smile sharp as a razor’s edge and Needy looked at her as if she were back to being Perfect Prom Betty again.

~*~

Jennifer intended to eat the nice out of Colin Gray for daring to try to take her Needy. Oh he could say he wasn’t trying that, no, it was all Jennifer he wanted, always Jennifer, but words only counted for so much when a guy was getting eaten, right? Besides, it wasn’t what he’d intended to do; it was what he’d _done_.

He’d made Needy question her, made Needy think she was a bitch, made Needy think about him and his stupid fingernail polished fingers _and he had better not have touched her_! Jennifer was going to _eat him_ for even making her _think_ he’d touched her Needy. She was going to eat him _alive_.

Colin had tasted richly of fear and maybe despair? He hadn’t made it to hopelessness for some reason Jennifer couldn’t quite wrap her mixed-up thoughts around. She was getting better at thinking through the darkness though. She was getting better.

The darkness wanted to suck up Needy, drink her down, take in all her fear, her hopelessness, and even her burning innocence which Jennifer wasn’t sure was such a good idea since her mouth still burned when she thought about even brushing it against Needy’s skin again…but. She wanted her. _The darkness_ wanted her. It seemed to think that it was important to have her, her and not some random boy; Jennifer wondered if it was because the darkness thought Needy would narc on her.

Them.

Whatever.

Biffs never narc. The darkness would just have to get _told_ because Needy would never tell on Jennifer.

Jennifer’s thoughts raced ahead of the creeping darkness and she knew suddenly how to make it all okay again. She’d tell Needy. She’d tell her everything and it would be fine. Better than fine even because Jennifer was a god now that she was full up of Colin (who’d never get his badly mani’d fingers on her Needy) and Needy would finally look at her and see how she’d never ever been better than right now.

Needy had loved her before, wanted her, adored her. There was no way she could resist her now. Not when she was so fucking _scrumptious_.  
Jennifer ran on feet fleet from fear-filled blood so fast she may have even flown at one point. She was at Needy’s. She was inside with the key from the fake rock. She was upstairs. She was in Needy’s bedroom. She was smiling, shining, her teeth were so _sharp_. She was in Needy’s bed and she was _waiting_.

~*~

 _Jennifer was twelve-years-old and she was sharing Needy’s bed. It was Friday night and that meant sleepover for her which meant sharing the bed at Needy’s because they didn’t have a spare bedroom much less a spare bed._

 _Needy was constantly shifting in the bed beside her. Her body wasn’t all bones anymore and she couldn’t seem to figure out if she wanted the curve of her butt to snuggle into Jennifer or if she wanted the swell of her breasts to press against her. Jennifer giggled because she couldn’t help it; it wasn’t like she didn’t know what Needy was thinking. She was totally obvious._

 _“Want to play a game?”_

 _Needy hesitated before whispering back, “We have to be quiet. My mom will make you sleep on the couch if we wake her up.”_

 _Jennifer leaned closer to her, shifting her legs to slide into Needy’s. She pressed her lips against Needy’s ear to whisper back, “I can be quiet if you can.”_

 _“What do you want to play?”_

 _Her voice was shaking, her whole body shaking, and between the two of them, the whole bed trembled. Jennifer smiled wide enough to show her teeth, bright in the darkness._

 _“Boyfriend-and-girlfriend.”_

 _Needy jerked, her knees hitting Jennifer’s hard enough to bruise, “I don’t think we should. We’re too old now. It’d be...wrong.”_

 _She pressed her lips back to Needy’s ear and wrapped a hand around the curve of Needy’s hip, “Says who? Besides. Who’s going to tell? You wouldn’t tell on me would you, Needy?”_

 _“No!” Needy curled closer, close enough she had to wrap a leg over Jennifer’s to get so close, “I never tell on you. I’ll never ever tell on you.”  
Jennifer squirmed until the leg over her hip was wrapped all the way around her waist. Needy’s body was straddling her own tight enough for her to feel how thin Needy’s pj bottoms were and Jennifer had never been more aware of her own skin._

 _Her breath came in pants and she whispered back, “Good. Then I’m the boyfriend this time, alright?”_

 _“Okay, Jennifer.”_

 _Needy always wound up going along with what she wanted because Needy? Loved Jennifer. Nobody loved Jennifer like Needy loved Jennifer. They were biffs._

~*~

Needy screamed and it wasn’t anything like Jennifer remembered. It was a strangled, shrieking sound that grated on Jennifer’s ears and set the darkness in her mind to swirling, stirring up all her thoughts. She forced a laugh and scoffed at Needy.

“God, Needy! Enough with the screaming.”

The screaming stopped then as she’d asked; Needy was still in there, still her Needy, still listening and that made Jennifer’s thoughts skitter back together, slink in towards one another and force the darkness back.

Fear scented the air as thick as any perfume, but the hopelessness seemed to have dissipated away. Jennifer was sad and happy about it all at once because it meant Needy smelled better and worse at the same time. She didn’t want to...do what the darkness wanted her to do to Needy. She should be totally gladass happy over her biff losing the hopeless smell; Jennifer wondered once more, briefly, what was wrong with her, but then Needy was staring at her mouth as if she’d said something totally gaylord to her and she couldn’t remember why she should care.

Needy’s mouth was so _there_ and Jennifer couldn’t have stopped herself, couldn’t have fought off the urge to taste it, couldn’t have done anything other than what she did even if it had meant going through whatever major drama she’d gone through in the woods all over again. She breathed Needy in, savored the smell-taste combination of her fear, her spicy hints of dying hope, and the cloying sweet smell of her lingering innocence. Jennifer wanted to taste her bad enough that her mouth was watering, wanted to taste her lips bad enough that her panties were quickly becoming soaked. Jennifer’s mouth burned briefly in remembrance of her brush with Needy’s too-sweet, too-bright innocence, then she was kissing her.

Soft lips, soft tongues, and it seemed as if even her teeth had gone soft for Needy. Jennifer couldn’t remember a time when she’d not felt the sharpness of her teeth, but her mouth was a softly welcoming wonderland for Needy. She reached a hand up to palm the swell of Needy’s breast, her nipple burning a bright spot in Jennifer’s palm, and Needy was on her, grinding against her, gripping her hips, her arms, her breasts, panting and sucking at her mouth as if the darkness had spread into Needy and was telling Needy she should eat Jennifer up before Jennifer had the chance to do it to her.  
Jennifer was reeling when Needy pulled back and practically shouted in her face, “What the fuck is happening?”

The darkness had one thought –since when does darling Needy drop the F-bomb?- but Jennifer forced it down. She shivered beneath Needy; for once, it wasn’t Jennifer who was playing the field with a memorized play book. There were no rehearsed plays for the game they were playing now. Jennifer wasn’t even sure what was happening could be considered a game for anyone except the questionable darkness inside her head.  
“Can I tell you a secret?”

Needy looked down at her as if she were a total sped case, “Jennifer, seriously. I saw you. You---you---you were covered in blood! The hood of my _car_! Jennifer!”

Jennifer closed her hands around Needy’s hips, shook her hard enough to snap her head on her neck and flood the room with the scent of delicious fear all over again. She wasn’t worried about the darkness taking control though because she could feel a flood of something else from where Needy was straddling her and that gave her the strength to push the darkness back, to say what she wanted to say. No darkness was stronger than Jennifer when Needy was dripping wet from how much she wanted Jennifer.

The darkness didn’t want her to tell but she did it. She did it anyway. She told all about the knife and the stupid chanting and the Satan part and how she had had to get to Needy but she couldn’t hurt her. She wouldn’t ever, not ever ever ever, and Needy was shaking on top of her. When Jennifer mentioned Ahmet from India, Needy folded down to press her chest against Jennifer’s and then it was a different wetness entirely that was drenching Jennifer’s hair where Needy had buried her face.

Her voice was a whisper when she finished into Needy’s ear. The words were hardly the comforting ones of a lover, but Needy would understand. Needy always understood. They were biffs since Mommy-and-Me in the park and sandbox love never dies, right?

“Colin wasn’t good enough for you and besides, when I’m full? Like now? I’m totally all unkillable and shit. It’s completely X-men. You love that stuff, right?”

Jennifer was going to bite into her arm to show off her sharp, sharp teeth and how fast her completely rocking skin healed, but her teeth still felt all soft for Needy. She used a pen from Needy’s pocket for lack of anything cooler and stabbed it in, dragged it down, let herself heal right up for Needy to see.

Fear tainted everything richer than ever when it was over. She wasn’t sure what she was doing wrong, what she was saying wrong, but the darkness loved the smell of Needy’s fear. That, more than anything, scared her. Jennifer didn’t want to make the darkness happy. Not with Needy anyway. Needy was _hers_. Jennifer wasn’t even willing to share her with the darkness.

“C’mon, Needy. Don’t be afraid. It’s me. Jennifer. Your biff, remember? You never have to be afraid of me. I’m totally all lesbigay for you, right?”

Needy coughed out a laugh, her eyes huge and still intermittently sprinkling tears, “No. No, that’s not right, Jennifer. I don’t know what is going on but you can’t just _eat people_ then _kiss me_ then _tell me you’re unkillable_ and expect it to be okay. It’s **not** okay, Jennifer. It’s not okay!”

She was screaming again and Jennifer rolled her over, slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up before Jennifer’s teeth decided to sharpen up again. She was strong. She was stronger than the darkness. As long as Needy was _hers_ , Jennifer was stronger. She needed Needy to be _hers_.  
Jennifer rocked her hips into the damp apex of Needy’s thighs. Needy groaned and banged her head against the bed like she was trying to make her own thoughts stop skittering away from the darkness. Needy always understood _exactly_ what Jennifer was feeling. Yes. She was getting her back. Jennifer ground into her, making Needy buck sharply once to meet her with a harsh groan. Yes. She was stronger than the darkness; Needy knew she was stronger just for her.

“C’mon, Needy. I want to tell you a secret. Don’t you want me to tell you my secret?”

Needy jerked under her, “Jennifer! God! You’ve told me plenty, I think, but you know I do. I want to know everything about you. There’s not supposed to be any secrets for us. We’re biffs.”

She breathed in the scent of fear, the sweet smell of returning hope, and the musky scent of sex that Jennifer Check certainly didn’t need the darkness to identify for her. Jennifer’s teeth weren’t sharp but her mouth was plenty wet, plenty wet like her panties. She smirked at her own cleverness before realizing that she’d been all over Needy. All over her and not once had the fiery burning hit her. The sex smell sharpened as she leaned down to lap at the sweat that had trickled into the hollow of Needy’s neck; it wasn’t all for her. There was a _boy_ taste to it.

Oh, Chip. Chip, Chip, Chipper. Jennifer’s teeth sharpened so fast it was like she’d dreamed they’d ever been any other way. The darkness chanted Needy’s stupid boyfriend’s name in her head and Jennifer raised up her head before she lost control and did exactly what the darkness wanted her to do to Needy’s tender throat. She was going to eat Chip up for taking away Needy’s innocence, for stripping off that protection from her. That wasn’t his choice to make. It wasn’t _his_ because Needy wasn’t his; Needy was _hers_ and Chip was going to learn that very soon.

Jennifer forced out a breath and offered, “I’m totally lesbigay for you. You think I’m joking, but you remember how I used to always make you play boyfriend-girlfriend but I always liked being the boyfriend? That’s because I wanted to be your boyfriend. Your _only_ boyfriend. You give me a wettie okay?”

Needy’s eyes had gone unfocused while Jennifer had been licking at her, grinding against her, proving to her how much she _needed_ her Needy. Her gaze sharpened quick as Jennifer’s teeth when she realized what Jennifer was saying.

“You’re the one who wanted me to get a real boyfriend! You told me to go out with Chip in the first place because you said it made me look like even more of a loser if I didn’t have a guy of my own when we went out together!”

The words were an accusation but the tone was hurt. The _smell_ was hurt. Jennifer breathed it in, learned it as something savory and closed her eyes a second to use the new smell as a balancing point to stave off the darkness’s control.

“Please, Needy. You know how much of a loserface you have to be to go out alone on a double date. You _had_ to have a Chip if we were going to fit in.”

Needy asked softly, “So you don’t want to fit in anymore?”

That. That sound. That smell. That was what let Jennifer know that she had her back. Fear mixed with hope instead of hopelessness. Fear mixed with hope and tinged with love, pure love, and that was her Needy back.

“No. I think I’m done trying to fit in. I’m like, totally a god right now. I don’t give a shit what some bumfucks think about me. I was the Snowflake Queen, right? That should count for something.”

Needy laughed, “So I don’t need Chip anymore and you’re---you’re going to _eat_ people if they what? Piss you off?”

“Or if I’m hungry,” Jennifer nodded, she smiled a smile full of teeth, teeth sharp for thoughts of Chip who certainly would _not_ be needed anymore.  
Needy shivered beneath her, her body shook hard enough to tremble the bed underneath them. Jennifer went with it, rocked them both lightly and when that didn’t stop the trembling, Jennifer wrapped her impossibly strong arms around Needy until Needy wrapped her own arms around Jennifer. They clung to one another and Jennifer forced the darkness back by thinking about Needy, how much Needy needed her, how _strong_ she could be, **had** to be for Needy.

She was thinking hard enough she didn’t realize they were floating until Needy gasped into her neck, her lips wet and soft and _there_ against Jennifer’s skin. Jennifer was focusing on Needy’s mouth the way that she’d always laughed at Needy for focusing on her own when Needy finally responded so quietly she almost didn’t hear.

“...okay.”

“Okay?”

Needy nodded against Jennifer’s throat, arms around her tight enough to bruise, clinging to her as if they were four or eight or twelve or, fuck, even sixteen again and Jennifer had all the answers to all the questions Needy would ever have to ask. She said it again for Jennifer, always for Jennifer, “Okay.”

Jennifer smiled, “Okay.”

~*~

 _Fuck you, Chip. Sandbox love never dies._


End file.
